Fluttershy's Zombie Tale
by FourElements4
Summary: Fluttershy goes on a zombie adventure. Rated M for hinted lemon.


One day Zombie Fluttershy was taking care of her animals.

Zombie Fluttershy was rescueing some bunch of flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Ghost Soarin.

"Whoa I didnt expect to see you here at your house."

"Yes I come here every tuesday."

Suddenly, there was a slow creapy, scary noise.

They stared deeply and loveingly at eachover .

But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.

"oh no I have have been damaged " said Zombie Fluttershy.

"I believe Vampire Discord is behind this!"

"I deduced as much myself did I"

"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."

"How"?

By finding a powerfull Bee hive of doom and fireing it at us.

"can we stop him?"

Yes, by finding the troute of satan.

"where?"

In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the Hand mirror of hell.

"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"

"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"

And with that they left

Fluttershy stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Soarin again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable Henchmens they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Soarins smile shined like Diamonds, as impressive as a Elephant, it filled the Hanger and Fluttershy was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Soarins eyes were like you rolled them they would go quite far.

Soarins legs were like a Giraffe. Straight and tight.

Soarins chest was like a Loyal followerss. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Fluttershy not be helpless in the face of that?.

Fluttershy snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Soarin would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?

"You know, I think Vampire Discords uncle would be better straighter dont you think?" said Jr. Big Mac.

"Dunno, you see he is smarter than some g-strings." replied Zombie Fluttershy.

"True."

"What ARE you talking about?" said Zombie Fluttershy.

And they all laughed.

Interlude:

Fluttershy was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Soarin. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

And then, suddenly Vampire Discord stood behind them. She held an old book in his hand and the Butterfly Amulet in the other.

"I see you finaly found me, allthough it will not do you any good. You see, the Butterfly Amulet is the last componant I need in the spell of Demonic Demonification.

At last I will be one with who I admire most, I will have the true power - from the one that has lead me all these years. My one true ally...

Satan: the Devil incarnated!"

Everyone gasped in horror as they were shocked.

"Behold, prepare to knell before me, as the world soon will!"

With that she spoke the evil words, and the ground shock and cracked, and the skys opened, and lava flowed over his body and then she was Satan!

Suddenly, Jr. Big Mac (who was playing dead) lunged at Satan, grabbing the Butterfly Amulet off him

With the spell broken, this gave Zombie Fluttershy time to stab satan in the eye sending him back to Hell!

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Fluttershy gazed at Soarin.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a Plane Fluttershy was pulled towards Soarin. It was a like Coup de gr ce in a war. It was a like a Machette piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Soarin looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.

Of course. How could Fluttershy have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Soarin had known all along.

"I knew" Soarin said.

"oh" Fluttershy said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Soarin wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Fluttershy like a wild Wolf.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

She didn't care. This is what she had needed for so long. too long. May. maybe more.

But this was now now.

Fluttershy and Soarin together at last!

They canoddled like lovers .

Fluttershy never knew taking care of her animals could be used for THAT!

Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Fluttershy took one last look at Soarin.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only Fluttershy"

And then they departed.

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

The End


End file.
